Spectacles, and especially the ones with a metallic frame, have nose pieces used for contacting with both sides of the nose bridge of a wearer of the spectacles, which pieces are separately mounted (ordinary plastic or fiber frame is integrally formed with nose pieces, but is not within the field to which the present case is directed). Such kind of structure has at the positions near the center of the frame two hollowed seats (for nose pieces), with holes on the front as well as the rear walls thereof, and has two nose pieces made of plastic each being integrally composited with a connecting axle which has a through hole; when each nose piece is assembled with a seat therefor, one connecting axle is inserted in the seat to have its through hole aligned with the said holes, then a screw is inserted from the hole on the front wall of the seat and through the through hole, and lastly through the hole on the rear wall of the seat, in this way, the nose piece can be pivotally seated in the seat. Such a traditional structure has nevertheless the following defects:
(1) When a connecting axle of a nose piece is inserted in a seat, it must be holded by one hand of a person, while a screw also must be inserted by the other hand, and then a screw driver is used to turn the screw tight; such a procedure is quite bothersome, and is proceeded so cautiously as not to let off the nose piece or the screw, or else they will be so hard to be looked for. PA1 (2) When the nose piece is pivotally mounted in a seat, the amplitude for it to swing is very small; Further, due to the disacuracy created in manufacturing, the mounting of the nose piece is normally over-tight or over-loose, such that the spectacles can not fit best to the bridge of a wearer's nose and, thus loses its comfort, and more, this could create failure in focal involution between a lens and an eyeball, and thus adversely affect the vision. PA1 (3) The nose pieces are made of plastic or fiber material, the bridge of the nose will feel hard when being contacted with the nose pieces, both sides of the bridge will suffer from pain after a long term wearing of the spectacles, and the said sides will leave concaved red prints in the shapes of the nose pieces as a trouble for the wearer. PA1 (4) The surfaces of the nose pieces are of hard material, the friction between them and the bridge will be reduced when the wearer is sweating in exercising or when his face is oily, in this case, the whole pair of spectacles will slide down, and the wearer should push up them frequently and patiently for the proper sight.